Thurston
is a Rank S, Fire-attribute Classic Yo-kai of the Mysterious tribe. In ''Yo-kai Watch 3, Thurston is one of the Yo-kai required to unlock Dandoodle. Biology Thurston has tan skin, messy blond hair with brown tips on the top spikes and the hanging part, small canine teeth, eyes with black sclera and green irises, and short dark sharp claws on his hands and feet. He wears a red mask with horns, a golden tan bead necklace, a red ragged vest cloak with white ends held by a dark teal sash, and navy blue hakama ''pants. He is seen holding a large dark blue-grey slender bowl on his right hand and a bottle gourd on the left. As he does not wear shoes, Thurston is always barefoot. Profile Yo-kai Watch 3 Thurston can be freed from the Crank-a-kai with Yellow Coins or Tempura Coins. He is also a Yo-kai you fight in the 4th floor of the Daruma Tower, he can be found in the Ambrosia Pavillon, and in Hazy Lane (30 000+). Yo-kai Watch Busters 2 Thurston can rarely be obtained as a Clu-T-Fact reward in the dungeon a Metaphorical Labyrinth. Game data Evolution Fusion Stats Movelist |15x2|-|Single enemy}} |70|Fire|Single Enemy}} |||Single enemy|Hinders a foe with an ancestral curse that slowly reduces HP.}} }}|100|Fire|Middle column|Cuts foes in range with a sword so flaming, it creates a burning floor.}} ||-||Critical attack guaranteed for the first attack made.}} Soul Etymology Thurston is a combination of "thirst" (referring to Shuten-dōji's name meaning "little drunkard") and the name "Kurston". Origin Thurston is based on the legendary oni king , which is a nickname meaning "little drunkard". He is noteworthy in being one of , along with Emperor Sutoku, who, depending on the source, either turned into a ''daitengu or an onryō, and the nine-tailed kitsune Tamamo-no-Mae (see Tamamo#Origin]]), all three named so for appearing in a very turbulent part of Japanese history and helped destabilized the country. There are many versions to his story, but the most commonly accepted one is that he was not born a youkai, but instead an alleged "devil child" who was feared and scorned for his exceptional intellect and physical strength. Abandoned by his own mother, he was adopted into a monastery but was treated in the same way by his peers, which made him drown his sorrows in sake and grow to despise humanity, until he became a full-fledged youkai. One story that ties into Thurston's design says that during a festival he donned an oni mask to scare the other monks, but then later found that he could no longer remove it. Retiring to Mt. Ōe, he learned dark magic and assembled an army of oni and other youkai, with which he terrorized Kyoto for years, even taking up a right-hand oni by the name of Ibaraki-dōji, until Shuten-dōji was finally defeated by Minamoto no Yorimitsu. Trivia * Thurston is the only Classic Yo-kai to have a localized name in Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble. In others languages See also * Shutendoji (Shadowside) Category:Mysterious Tribe Category:Male Characters Category:Classic Yo-kai Category:Rank S Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch 3 Category:Fire-attribute Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Tempura Category:Fighter Role Yo-kai Category:Humanoid Yo-kai Category:Oni Yo-kai